Unsolved Mysteries of Resident Evil
by rye85
Summary: Talks about theories and rumors of events in Resident Evil
1. Table Of Contents

Unsolved Mysteries of Resident Evil  
Table of Contents  
  
Basically the title explains everything. This will be covering rumored games, movies, etc. I will be looking all over the Internet for rumors. Here is a list of what we will be covering:  
  
Chapter One = How Ada Survived  
Chapter Two = Chief Irons Past  
Chapter Three = How Wesker Escaped the Spencer Estate  
Chapter Four = Hunk a.k.a Mr. Death  
Chapter Five = Barry Rescues Jill  
Chapter Six = Alfred and Alexia's History  
Chapter Seven = Resident Evil Ground Zero  
Chapter Eight = Resident Evil the Movie  
Chapter Nine = Resident Evil Four: Umbrella Rising  
Chapter Ten = Resident Evil Five: Biojet  
Chapter Eleven = Resident Evil Apocalypse  
Chapter Twelve = Resident Evil 1.5  
Chapter Thirteen = SPECIAL INFO  
  
I will really appreciate if people send any rumors of any of these titles at rye_85@yahoo.com or review. Thank you 


	2. How Ada Survived

Unsolved Mysteries of Resident Evil  
Chapter One - How Ada Survived  
  
Ada Wong: A spy, a thief, and an Umbrella worker. This person has managed to escape, winning the odds that were against her. She is seen in Resident Evil Two as a tourist looking for her boyfriend. But later on in the game that was a coverup. She was really looking for the G-Virus sample. Now shes back in Resident Evil Three in one of the endings. But she was alive! In this story of events, I'll try and uncover many of these mysteries that people still want to uncover today.  
One rumor that I recovered is that the bridge she fell off of led to the sewers (where the alligater was) and she just picked up the virus and went back on the train that leads to the sewers and from then on escaped from there. This is one of the many rumors that I found, but   
she may be the one who threw the rocket launcher.  
I think that she fell off the bridge and went from then on back to the Umbrella labratory. Then raced to the train while picking up a rocket launcher and giving it to Leon. Then she escaped on the train.  
  
UPDATE: Based on information by fansites, Ada Wong will play a part in Resident Evil 4: Umbrella Rising. She is to make a big difference in the game.  
  
These are my theories of how they escaped. Please review and tell me more about chapter one. Chapter Two is coming soon. Please review and tell me about Chief Irons and his past. With his crazy ways, he had to of had a past of where he did more wrong ways. Please look around as I'll do the same. Thank you. 


	3. Chief Irons Past

Unsolved Mysteries of Resident Evil  
Chapter Two - Chief Irons Past  
  
It has been rumored that Chief Irons is insane and is a broken man. This guy has a history of mental health and in college was charged with statitory rape. Basically this guy is a nutcase. I'm surprised that he can actually be the chief of police let alone try and   
run for mayor.  
In the novels of Resident Evil, Irons had been in "The Umbrella Conspiracy" and in "The City of the Dead" he was sought to be insane, twisted, and an idiot. Many of the S.T.A.R.S team members thought he was corrupt just as Leon S. Kennedy thought.  
Recent emails say that he is the one who paid the mercanaries at the end of Mercanary Mode in Resident Evil 3. To have proof of his affiliation with Umbrella, I will place his diary and other files about him:  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chief Irons' Diary  
  
September 23rd   
It's all over. Those imbeciles from Umbrella have finally done it... Despite all their promises, they've ruined my town. Soon the streets will be infested with zombies. I'm beginning to think that I may be infected myself. I'll kill everyone in town if this turns out to be true!!!   
  
September 24th   
I was successful in spreading confusion among the police as planned. I've made sure that no one from the outside will come to help. With the delays in police actions, no one will have the chance to escape my city alive. I've seen to it personally that all escape routes from inside the precinct have been cut off as well. There are several survivors still attempting to escape through the lower levels, but I'll make sure no one gets out.   
  
September 26th   
I've had a change of heart about the remaining survivors inside the precinct. I've decided to hunt them down myself. I shot Ed in the back through the heart less than an hour ago. I watched him writhe in pain upon the floor in a pool of his own blood. The expression on his face was positively exquisite. He died with his eyes wide open, staring up at me. It was beautiful. I wonder if the mayor's daughter is still alive? I let her escape so I could enjoy hunting her down later... I'm going to enjoy my new trophy. Yes, frozen forever in the pose I choose to give her.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mail To Chris Federal Police Department - Internal Investigation Report  
  
Mr Chris Redfield   
Raccoon City Police Dept   
S.T.A.R.S division   
  
As per your request, we have conducted our internal investigation and discovered the following information:   
  
1) Regarding the G-Virus currently under development by Umbrella Inc.   
  
So far it is unconfirmed that the G-Virus even exists. We're continuing with our investigation.   
  
2) Regarding Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon Police Dept   
  
Mr. Irons has allegedly received a large sum of funds in bribes from Umbrella Inc. over the last five years. He was apparently involved in the cover up of the mansion case along with several other incidents in which Umbrella appears to have direct involvement. Mr.Irons had been arrested under suspicion of rape on two seperate counts during his years as a university student. He under went psychiatric evaluation as a result of the charges but released due to circumstantial evidence as wll as his phenomenal academic standing.   
  
As such extreme cautionis advised when dealed with him.   
  
Jack Hamilton   
Section Chief   
Internal Investigation   
United States Federal   
Police Department   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mail to the Chief  
  
To: Mr Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept   
  
We have lost the mansion lab facility due to the renegade operative, Albert Wesker. Fortunately, his interference will no lasting effect upon our continued virus research. Our only present concern is the presence of the remaining S.T.A.R.S members: Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Chambers and Vickers. If it comes to light that S.T.A.R.S have any evidence as to the activities of our research, dispose of them in a way that would like purely accidental. Continue to monitor their progress and make certain their knowledge does not go public. Annette will continue to be your contact throughout this affair.   
William Birkin   
  
  
To: Mr Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept   
  
I have deposited the amount of $10,000 to the account for your services this term as per agreement. The development of the G-Virus scheduled to replace the T-Virus, is near completion. Once completed, I am certain that I will be appointed to be a member of the Executive board for Umbrella Inc. It is imperative that we proceed with caution. Redfield and the remaining S.T.A.R.S members are still attempting to uncover information on the project. Continue to monitor their activities and block all attempts to investigate the underground research facilities.   
William Birkin   
  
To: Mr Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept   
  
We have a problem. I have received information informing me that Umbrella HQ has sent spies to recover my research on the G-Virus. There are a number of unknown agents involved. They must not be allowed to take this project away from me as it represents my entire lifes work. Search the city thoroughly for any susipicous persons. Detain any such individuals by whatever means possible and contact me immediately through Annette. With these precautions, any possible threat should be eliminated. I will not allow anyone to steal my work on the G-Virus. Not even Umbrella...   
  
William Birkin   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
This and any additional information that you send me in reviews show about his past. Next on Resident Evil's Mysteries is How Wesker Escaped the Spencer Estate. Please review and tell me any rumors or theories about this 


	4. How Wesker Escaped The Spencer Estate

Unsolved Mysteries of Resident Evil  
Chapter Three - How Wesker Escaped the Spencer Estate  
  
Albert Wesker was former captain of the S.T.A.R.S. His cool looks with his shades and spiky hair make him look like hes innocent. Think again! Wesker is in kahoops with Umbrella, Inc. He was sent in there to destroy all evidence of them making the T-Veronica Virus. But Albert Wesker was said to have died.   
In these unsolved mysteries of RE, I have two rumors of how he stayed alive.  
This rumor which I personally believe is that he was a researcher for Umbrella. Him and his scientist workers made this chemical that can give you super strength and speed. With this chemical in him he can withstand hits from things as strong as Tyrants, but when he got infected with the T-Virus, he got the antidote just in time and he either went out through the front door or found another way out. I think that this was how he got out.  
Another is that he made himself a clone to send to the mansion to kill all the evidence. Though the clone got killed, the real Wesker survived. But I find this rumor to be a little bit on the bizarre side.   
These are my two rumors.  
If you find any other rumors please review this chapter. Up next is Hunk a.k.a Mr. Death. Please review to me for addidional information  
  
UPDATES: I'll be adding a special chapter that is special information regarding Wesker and Hunk. Please read other chapters coming soon for additional information. 


	5. Hunk a.k.a Mr. Death

Unsolved Mysteries of Resident Evil  
Chapter Four - Hunk a.k.a Mr. Death  
  
Hunk is probably the best soldier Umbrella has.This guyhas ben trainedin Rockford Island, has survived Resident Evil 2's event, and is rumored to be in Resident Evil 4. Will he survive? That is what I'll be looking for when Capcom releases information.  
I have one rumor of how he survives all of his missions. While everyone else is human, Hunk may have the same powers as Albert Wesker. Though he doesn't show the strength he has, he did survive Birkins attack. And that may be just enough proof for us to know.   
This chapter is very short, but it is because theres not a lot of information on the Internet. But can you please review to me any rumors/theories about Hunk. Up next is Barry rescues Jill. Thank you.  
  
UPDATE: Want more info on Hunk and Wesker. When Chapter Thirteen comes up, these secrets will be revealed 


	6. Barry Rescues Jill

Unsolved Mysteries of Resident Evil  
Chapter Five - Barry Rescues Jill  
  
Barry rescues Jill many times in Resident Evil. But one day, I was checking out a ResidentEvil 3 site, when they said that at the end Jill goes to the copter, and inside is a pilot that looks just like Barry. Jill does ask if its really him, but he doesn't reply. So in this chapter, themystery is not only if this guy is Barry, but who he really is.   
In this chapter, I have three rumors (for now). This is that Barry made himself a clone, it was him and he learned how to use a helicopter, or that it was someone else. This rumor, theory, etc. is not well known because of the fact that they show many different endings. Even when I played the game, I didn't see Barry Burton in the game. But if you do have any information on this, please review or email me.  
  
Up next is Alexia And Alfred's History  
  
SPECIAL UPDATE: Want more information on the upcoming games or movies, when Chapter Thirteen comes, read for info. 


	7. Alfred and Alexia's History

Unsolved Mysteriesof Resident Evil  
Chapter Six - Alfred and Alexia's History  
  
In the game Resident Evil:Code Veronica, Alfred is a troubled, crossdressing, maniac. But he also has a job, and thats to protect his sister Alexia. She has been asleep for fifteen years, and before her going to sleep, them two werereal close. In this chapter we will discuss if they are close or in love. And here's evidence to support how close they are:  
  
***********************************************************************  
Secratery's Note  
  
Four years have passed since I began serving Sir Alfred.   
  
He doesn't trust anyone! Even though I am his attendant, I am still   
stricktly prohibited from entering his private house! What is his   
problem anyway?!  
  
They say he lives with his twin sister, Alexia in his private house on   
the hill.  
  
Occasionally, I've seen someone standing by the window of the house. It   
might have been Alexia, whose extreme beauty is often talked about.  
  
I once asked Sir Alfred about this, but it only enraged him. Even though   
I am his attendant. He will not show me any lenience. If I ask about her   
again, I could put my life at risk.  
  
After all, it is a mystery why he so desperately tries to keep his   
private life with Alexia a secret.  
  
Robert Dorson  
***********************************************************************  
Confession Letter  
  
Alexia, my sister, is a genius and possesses unmatched beauty. She is   
everything to me. I would overcome any obstacle and be willing to risk   
my life for her. For Alexia, I must revive teh glorious Ashford family   
which fell during the era of my father, Alexandar.  
  
Together, we will restore our family name. Once that has been achieved,   
I'll build a palace where only nobles may gather. I cannot allow the   
unwashed to see my dear Alexia, to whom my life is devoted to. She   
reigns the world as queen, with I as her servant.  
  
That is my dream, and how sweet it will be. Those accomplishments will   
be proof of my love toward Alexia. It is the purpose of my existance.  
  
All other people are meaningless, and they shall prostrate themselves   
before Alexia and I.  
  
Devoted to my beloved Alexia,  
  
Alfred Ashford  
***********************************************************************  
Alfred's Diary  
  
January 30th  
There's a sealed room in the hallway located inside of the Antarctic   
facility. I don't know what is hidden there, but I do not know how to   
get in.  
  
I can use the three jewels that each one of our three members wear as   
proof of being legitimate descendant of the Ashford family. The only   
problem is, I do not know how I can gain possession of my father's   
proof.  
  
  
February 17th  
I finally succeeded in entering that sealed room. I never could have   
imagined that such an insane secret existed regarding the birth of both   
Alexia and myself...  
  
I hate my father. That fool, Alexander...Now it is obvious that we were   
merely created in an attempt to cover my father's blunder. I can never   
trust him again. I must regain the glory of the Ashford family with my   
sister.  
  
I have nothing to be afraid of, as long as Alexia is with me.  
  
  
March 3rd  
Alexia carried out the experiment on the human body that we've been   
talking about. Our useless father must be happy now, since he can   
finally contribute to the Ashford family.  
  
The only thing we should be careful about is that the butler, Harman,   
does not become wise to our activities.  
  
  
April 22nd  
The experiment resulted in failure. Our father was useless after all.   
Even worse, he turned into a dangerous monster that is competely out of   
control.  
  
We tied him down and locked him up in an underground prison cell.   
However, Alexia seems to be close to a solution. Beyond all my   
expectations, she now says that she wishes to conduct the experiment on   
her own body.  
  
On top of that, she feels she must be kept asleep for 15 years in order   
to accomplish the experiment. Thanks to that idiot, I can't see my dear   
Alexia for as long as 15 years.  
  
Alexia is going to sleep, with all of her trust relying upon me. Now, I   
am the only one who can protect Alexia.  
***********************************************************************  
  
This evidence supports his love for Alexia. But due to no information by Capcom, the secret to whether Alfred is just very close to Alexia or in love with her is a mystery that they will probably reveal when Resident Evil: Code Veronica X comes out or when Gun Survivor 2 comes out. But for nowwe do have evidence saying his purpose of his life is to serve Alexia and to protect her.  
  
Up next, Resident Evil 0. Please review and tell me more about it.  
  
SPECAIL UPDATE: SPECIAL INFO reveals more about Resident Evil 0. Please read info when it comes out 


	8. Resident Evil Ground 0

Unsolved Mysteries of Resident Evil  
Chapter Seven - Resident Evil Ground 0  
  
This name will really be Resident Evil 0. Rebecca Chambers, who was rumored to be dead, actually survived. But this is way back, on the train that she went on to go to Raccoon City. But this train is controlled by Umbrella. And that means she has zombies to take care of.  
Billy Coen,accused murdurer, will be joining Chambers by helping her. What he did in the past probably forced him to be on the run. When this game comes out forGameCube, you will be ably to switch off between them anytime.  
Thats not all who will be joining her. The original Bravo S.T.A.R.S is going to be there. Rumor has it that Forest Speyer, Capt. Enrico, and many others will be there. But Why?  
  
If you have more information on the game, pleasereview. Up next is the movie..  
SPECIAL INFO: Want info on the movie, chapter 13 will tell about SPECIAL INFORMATION.. 


End file.
